Denma (Webtoon)
For other uses, see Denma (Disambiguation). Denma (덴마, Denma, a.k.a. Denma the Quanx) is a webtoon written and drawed by Youngsoon Yang and colored by Seunghee Hong. It's ongoing webtoon title and also the name of the protagonist here. It has serialized in South Korea on Naver Webtoon from January 8, 2010. It won a award at the Our Comic Award of the Day (오늘의 우리만화상, Oneurui urimanhwasang). Plot A space opera that unfolds around an intergalactic courier delivery service. New English version Silverquick is an intergalactic courier delivery services corporate that hires Quanx with special abilities as their delivery men. Dike a.k.a the Merciless Death of planet Urano becomes indebted to Silverquick, and becomes trapped inside a body of a small child named Denma. He takes off in a journey of making interstellar deliveries in hope of paying off his debt and reclaiming his body... Old English version (Link closed) Episodes A.E. means Additional Edition. You can see 11. A.E. link. Every A.E. in the Chapter 1 of volumes comes with Yahwah. Timeline Setting Denma is set in the 8th universe where three superpowers, the United Council of Space of the 8th universe, the Church of Madonna, and the Nobles have divided up control of the universe. Characters Organizations Planets Terminology Characteristic Coloring video of Seunghee Hong's a catnap (98). She released the video that she recorded for the project announcement with Youngsoon Yang's permission. Youngsoon Yang 's 2012 interview (Korean) and Yeosu MBC (Docu-Essay) Here is episode 33 ep.1) Comic artist Youngsoon Yang, The world that the family draws! (Part 1) (Korean), he said that the time it takes from concept to conti is very different, and that he can work faster if he's in good condition. He said that the design time is the longest, takes up about 70% of the total production time, and takes only a short time. His drawing and coloring time is about 4 to 8 hours per page. While he's passing color to the Seunghee Hong, he writes ambassador. While she's confirms the spelling of the ambassador, he checks color confirmation, and he send to the person in charge after finishing the details of the adjustment. Youngsoon Yang draws many NSFW comics, for example 『NudlNude』, 『Kidongi』, 『Kungdariman』, 『Asaekkiga』. Also Denma contains a lot of sexual parts. See sexual parts. The people doesn't know what religion Youngsoon Yang believes. But the author has read the Bible. Therefore, the writer often puts parody of the Bible in this work. See parodies. Also, there's an article on tvtropes. Here you can see the tropes of this work. Versions It has been translated into Japanese, English and Chinese by Line Webtoon. Korean Korean version (original) Korean version (덴마, Denma) is the original version of Denma that serializes in South Korea. It's serialized by Naver Comics. It's started on January 8, 2010. Update days are Tuesday, Friday and Sunday. Japanese Japanese version (Ip bypass required) Japanese version (テンマ, Tenma) is the version of Denma that translated in Japan. It's serialized by Line Webtoon. It's started on December 7, 2011. And it's closed on 27 February 2017. Update days was Monday. English Some of the names of characters and terms etc. of these 2 versions are different. Old version → New version. If you don't have a single article, go to that article. Characters *Dyke → Dike *Zet → Jet *Matae → Matthew *Aron → Aaron *Ithel → Edel *Theu → Theo *Husadin → Hussadin *Horma → Hormah *Gora → Korah *Theare → Mr. Tear Episodes *Yael Lord → Yael Road *Leader Bahel's How to Kill → Supervisor Bahel's How to Kill *For Our Team Leader, Edrei → For Supervisor Edrei Organizations *Madonna's Church → Church of Madonna Planets *Calburn → Carlburn *Gardeth → Kadesh *Vaneah → Barnea *Negeb → Negev *Evan → Even *Gobble → Goble *Toshuka → Toshka Terminology *Ephraim → Ephraimite Old English Old English version (Link closed) Old English version (Denma) is the version of Denma that translated in global. It's serialized by Line Webtoon. It's started on October 13, 2013. And it's closed on November 5, 2015. Update days were Thursday and Sunday. New English New English version New English version (Denma) is the version of Denma that translates in global. It's serialized by Line Webtoon. It's started on January 7, 2017. Update days are Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Chinese Simplified Chinese characters Simplified Chinese characters version Simplified Chinese version (颠玛, Diān mǎ) is the version of Denma that translates in China. It's serialized by Line Webtoon. It's started on July 1, 2014. Update days are Thursday and Sunday. Traditional Chinese characters Traditional Chinese characters version Traditional Chinese version (顛瑪, Diān mǎ) is the version of Denma that translates in Taiwan. It's serialized by Line Webtoon. It's started on July 24, 2014. And it's hibernated on July 16, 2017. Update days are Thursday and Sunday. Media Volumes Mobile games Yo! Villains Yo! Villains is a mobile game from South Korea. It's developed by Dryad. Denma: Scene of the Denma's death Dike Jet Edel On September 2015, Denma, Dike, Jet, Edel, Dr. God were added as player characters. And Cell also comes out as an NPC. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Trivia Here are the fan arts. *Denmaproject: Since these are drawn in 2014, there're spoilers in episodes after Pigear. And also spoilers in Silverquick. *Deviantart: It also includes non-Denma, and characters from the episode after the English version. *Tumblr: It also includes non-Denma, and characters from the episode after the English version. In South Korea, some Korean Denma fans have comments to Me-thu'-sha-el in other Webtoons when parodies Denma, and some this comments have even gone to Top Comments. Among other Naver Webtoon authors, there're people who sees Denma. If the artist's Webtoon or merchandise of Webtoon is translated into English, add it here. There're some people who aren't Naver Webtoon authors. *samchon (Korean): She's the author of I Don't Want This Kind of Hero (이런 영웅은 싫어). Me-thu'-sha-el is parodied by Ep. 27 - That Man. (Mushiel = Me-thu'-sha-el (믓시엘) (Korean)). And Guineung likes his sandbag Sylvia. In Ep. 37 - How Dare You!, Guineung cries when Naga destroyed Sylvia. This scene overlaps with Denma Pigear (33). Here Mario cries out that his pet Sylvia may be on the side of the crash. link (Korean) *Homin Joo (Korean): He's the author of Along with the Gods (신과함께, Korean) and also authorship of film, Along with the Gods - Part 1. In an interview (Korean) that took place on July 6, 2010, he told he's favorite Webtoon is Denma. Because he told it's a big work that seems to have prepared much. He told it's a setting for courier in the background of the universe, and when it start simply, but the density of action and story increases. He told it's seems the work of Osamu Tezuka, and it's seems excellent. One of the bags on the This World 11 (Chinese, The Korean version is being re-serialized.) is depicted with the Denma's face. SoundCloud *Peri Kim (Kimperi, Perry Kim): He's former vocalist & guitarist of MAAN, and current singer songwriter & guitarist. He released the digital single album Space Cat on July 23, 2017, inspired by God's Lover. link (Korean) He released the room version (Korean) on August 30. In the Seoul Wow Book festival event, on September 30, 2016, the book talk The SF cartoon, a story about the human and the universe was opened. At that time, when the author watched this episode of Parallel Lives and tried to show Quanx in the next work, he considers of the spaceship and the Joseon Dynasty as a candidates. If it was the Taoist magic genre of the Joseon Dynasty, and that he'll trying to named it pheasant (꿩, Kkwong). Because pheasant had come out of it and surprises people. In the fan meeting, on September 17, 2017, Time to meet god Yang, brother Yang, Mr. Yang was opened. From there the author admitted that Ran's face is similar to his face. And the title of God's Lover comes from the phrase of Minzy's twitter profile God's Lover. This phrase isn't uses in 2017. The author said that, he was delighted to receive a his Twitter follow from Minzy, and at that time he had to prepare for the next episode after Pigear, so he named the next episode to God's Lover among the phrase in her profile. Category:Content